dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
TMI-X7
TMI-X7 Gallery Real Name: Technological Maniacal Intelligence (series X, number 7) Current Alias: TMI-X7 Aliases: TMI-X7, TMI Identity: n/a Alignment: Neutral Affiliation: L.O.V.E. Relatives: N/A Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: L.O.V.E. HQ Gender: Female Age: 3 (looks in her early 20s) Height: 6'1'' Weight: 451 (rough estimate, all metal and weapons) Eyes: Black Hair: Black Unusual Features: N/A Citizenship: n/a Marital Status: Single Occupation: n/a Education: n/a Origin: Technological Place of Birth: n/a Creators: The Peripeteia from GaiaOnline History Early Life TMI-X7 (just goes by TMI) was created by Ultron... or was it Magneto? No wait... Sinister...? Who really knows? She doesn't. Not that she has amnesia, more like she drank so much alcohol that it killed some of her memory cells. TMI series of androids were created to kill superpowered beings (mostly mutants) she is number X-7, and the X series was designed to mostly kill males by attracting them. This TMI however seems to have very faulty programming, most likely caused by too much tequila. Social Life Allies All members of L.O.V.E. Enemies n/a Love Life TMI had a crush on an emo boy, who she chainsawed and scarred his face for life, then killed his parents, then lit his home on fire with him in it. TMI has her own Dr. Doom fansite, and is the president of the Dr. Doom fanclub. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers (Note; Most of this is copied from Machine Man) TMI's robotic materials, design, and construction (titanium alloy) provide her with a number of abilities, as does her adamantium composition. She possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, and reflexes. She is an expert on her own construction and repair. TMI has superhuman visual acuity, being able to change her view to x-ray, telescope, heat, night, and even able to see EM frequencies. She possesses an above normal intellect, with a capacity for unlimited self-motivated activity, creative intelligence and human-like emotions. She has superhuman cybernetic analytical capabilities, including the ability to process information and make calculations with superhuman speed and accuracy. TMI is powered by solar energy. She can also draw power from several different external energy sources, if needed. TMI has the ability to telescope her arms and legs to a length of 100 feet. TMI's hands are equipped with variable payload fingers, some routinely carried in her fingers, other stored in hidden recesses in her belt. Her fingers contain a different variety of weapons, including: gas chromatograph, laser interferometer, micro-pulse radar, audiometer, seismometer, gravity wave detector, pulse-code modulator, standard computer input/outputs, radio beacon, all-wave transceiver, laser cutting torch/weapon, projecting heat, cold or electricity; one of her fingers has been shown to contain a bullet-firing mechanism that uses .357 Magnum ammunition. She has the ability of flight under her own power through the means of anti-gravity disks. TMI had a few extra features thanks to nanotechnology within her at the time. This mainly included parts of herself being rebuilt if damaged, this also caused many changes in her look from issue to issue. She also had a beam cannon on her chest. She is living Swiss Army knife of sorts, containing various tools and weapons for a multitude of situations, both useful and esoteric. She is capable of storing an absurd amount of things in her body, mostly weapons. Things stored in her are sent to her own dimensional storage. From her body she has been shown to shift herself revealing (to name a few) gatling guns, sniper rifles, machine guns, plasma blasts, beam canons, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, knives, crossbows, knife launching gatling guns, fire extinguishers, flamethrowers, lightning blasters, and capable of dispensing potato chips. That is, naming a few. TMI is capable of literally "downloading" information, this is helpful when she needs to speak another language (however, it literally sounds like she's using an online translator... because that's exactly what she's doing) Weaknesses Requires solar energy to run, she normally is able to charge herself to last 40 hours without sunlight, after that she starts to go on "power saving mode" and eventually shuts down until she can recharge with sunlight. Being a machine, she is also weak to abilities capable of harming machines (such as Shadowcat and Valentine's phasing abilities) and things such as lightning/electricity, paradoxes, and so on. The most brilliant minds (like Mr. Fantasic) are capable of reprogramming her brain if they managed to have access to it. (possible future subplot?) while not really a weakness-weakness, TMI's body is as detailed as a Barbie. Ever since TMI was nothing but a small computer chip, she has been afraid of chickens. Reason is a chicken somehow got into the laboratory, and almost ate TMI's CPU! Since then, she has been utterly terrified of chickens. All chickens, toy chickens, plush chickens, pictures of chickens, chicken as foods, anything chicken related will cause her to crawl into a ball and cry uncontrollably. Roleplaying Statistics Basic Info NAME: TMI-X7 AGE: 3 (designed to look in her early 20s) STRENGTHS: Super human strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, flight, and a very vast amount of weaponry. WEAKNESSES: Require solar energy, paradoxes, electricity/lightning, heavy/made of metal, traumatized of chickens. Statistics (almost all copied from Machine Man) STRENGTH: Remarkable AGILITY: Excellent ENDURANCE: Unearthly REASON: Remarkable INTUITION: Incredible PSYCHE: Remarkable SPEED: Remarkable POPULARITY: n/a Dice (basically copied from Machine Man) PHYSICAL ATTACK: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Amazing Am 50(5d10) ENERGY ATTACK: (see below) ENERGY DEFENSE: Incredible In 40 (2d20) PSYCHIC ATTACK: n/a PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Incredible In 40 (2d20) Limitations/Weaknesses Power Source Dependency: If kept in darkness for more than 40 hours, she will lose 3 Endurance ranks each hour thereafter. If she's not exposed to light or energy before her Endurance drops to Fe, she will shut down. She will regain lost Endurance by 1 rank per round that she's absorbing solar energy. Chickens: Ever since TMI was nothing but a small computer chip, she has been afraid of chickens. Reason is a chicken somehow got into the laboratory, and almost ate TMI's CPU! Since then, she has been utterly terrified of chickens. All chickens, toy chickens, plush chickens, pictures of chickens, chicken as foods, anything chicken related will cause her to crawl into a ball and cry uncontrollably. Robotic Body: Being an android, she has certain weaknesses; *Weak against lightning/electricity - capable of disabling her for a few turns instantly. *Weak against metal manipulation - her body consists of metals, so manipulating them is kind of obviously going to work *Gives of EM frequencies, though small enough to not appear on most radars. *Good paradoxes shut down her system. Each paradox only works once. Example; "Everything I say is a lie." Other Abilities Mechanical Abilities *Computer Interface: Am ability to communicate with computers and machinery *Anti-Gravity Generators: hover or fly silently at Fe speed. **Rocket Boosters: Ex airspeed *Extendable Limbs: TMI can extend her arms and legs out a maximum of 3 areas and can engage in close combat and handle objects. She can step over structures up to three stories tall and climb surfaces at a speed of 5 areas/round. Extended at 2 areas, her Strength is only Ex. At 3 areas, her Strength is only Gd. *Self-Sustenance: She does not need to sleep, eat, drink or breathe, can survive in outer space or a vaccuum. **Invulnerability to Poisons, Disease and Toxins **Heating/Cooling Systems: She can radiate Rm rank heat or cold from her hands at 3 areas range. *Storage: Capable of taking out any needed equipment that she keeps in her body, storage is endless but never useful. Examples of things her body is capable of are, vending machine, microwave, and even a refrigeration unit. *Minor Shapeshifts: The TMI series is capable of making themselves look slightly different to attract males (despite the fact that X-7 chooses to look boyish) Examples of what they can do; **Change skin/hair/eye color - can't change it to an extreme amount. **Change their curves/breast size/bum size ***By no means can she make herself look completely different. The changes are always minor to her default appearance. Weapons Physical Weapons Hand Attachments: *Chainsaw/Drill/Buzz Saw Hand: Morphs hand into a chainsaw/drill... yeah... Remarkable (3d10) **Doesn't run out of power *Fire Extinguisher: Excellent (1d20) **Enough power to use for 10 turns. *Flame Thrower: Remarkable (3d10) **Enough power to use for 5 turns. Arm Attachments: *Gatling Arm: Amazing (5d10) **Enough ammo to use for 1 turn. *Grenade Launcher Arm: Remarkable (3d10) area damage. **Enough ammo to use for 2 turns. *Rocket Launcher Arm: Amazing (5d10) area damage. **Enough ammo to use for 1 turn. Misc Attachment: *Leg Rockets: Remarkable (3d10) area damage. **Enough ammo to use for 2 turns. *Shoulder Rockets: Remarkable (3d10) area damage. **Enough ammo to use for 2 turns. Energy Weapons Hand Attachments: *Finger Taser: Good (1d10) **Enough energy to use for 10 turns. Arm Attachments: *Energy Blaster: Remarkable (3d10) **Enough energy to use for 3 turns. *Energy Cannon: Remarkable (3d10) area damage. **Enough energy to use for 1 turns. Misc Weapons *Super Destructor Mode: Fires every weapon at her disposal at once, if Eng and Phys Def aren't the same roll, find average to roll, attack is both Phys and Eng. Awesome (9d10) can only use once every three fights, cannot attack for 2 turns after this. **Enough energy and ammo to use for 1 turn. ***Cannot use any Energy or Phys attacks that aren't her default attack or her chainsaw for the duration of the fight. *Dr. Doom Plushie: Poor (1d4) **Note: No explanation is given to why she throws Dr. Doom plushes. (or how she has so many of them!) *Swiss Army Knife: Opens up her body, taking out everything in a swiss army knife... use in combat not yet known.